Coffee Shop Chat
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: "I thought you said you didn't have anyone back in Starling City?" Iris springs the question suddenly on Felicity as they wait for the coffee's to be made.


**Sooo...because it has been a very long time since i've posted anything, for that I am terribly sorry, I've written this quick little one shot in hopes that you will all forgive me :) **

**I absolutely loved that crossover event and this immediately came to mind. I hope you like it. I'm now working on getting the next part up for "Life Outside the Arrow" for you. **

Summary: "I thought you said you didn't have anyone back in Starling City?" Iris springs the question suddenly on Felicity as they wait for the coffee's to be made.

* * *

Ever since meeting Oliver and Felicity the previous day at Jitters, Iris couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right between the two of them. There was definitely chemistry between them but there was also an undercurrent emotion of heartbreak and an almost reluctant acceptance. Iris had fleetingly noticed the way Felicity had stared him down before he rose out of his chair to talk to Barry. She had seen the triumphant smile grace her lips as she returned her focus to the coffee in front of her. Despite having her own little crush on Oliver Queen, Iris knew that whatever Felicity and Oliver felt for each other, it ran much deeper than that.

Iris hadn't expected to see both of them re-enter the café the next day as they were preparing to head back home to Starling City. Again Iris watched for small giveaways from either of them about the honest nature of their relationship. As she watched, Felicity announced that they were in need of coffee for their journey home and Iris put her thoughts on hold as she got back into her job.

As Iris lead Felicity over to the counter to put the coffee order in, she takes a moment to look at Felicity. Felicity is sharing a story about Barry and she can't help but join in the laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Oliver glance their way, a longing expression falls across his face before he turns back to Barry. The question leaves Iris's mouth before she can fully comprehend what she is asking.

'I thought you didn't have anyone back in Starling City?' Iris watches as Felicity momentarily tenses.

'I don't.' she answers quickly and Iris raises her eyebrow.

'Really?' she says with a pointed look in Oliver's direction. It's the resigned sigh that escapes Felicity's lips that draws Iris's attention back to her. Felicity is now looking at Oliver before shaking her head.

'It's complicated…" Felicity started to say, trailing off at the unimpressed look on Iris's face.

'This isn't complicated," Iris said. 'This is something entirely different. Anyone can see it on your faces. You're both miserable behind the faces you put up.'

'Try telling that to him,' she heard Felicity mumble under her breath before advising the barista to use low fat milk in her coffee.

'Don't try telling me that it's a long story either,' Iris intervenes quickly as she see's Felicity about to open her mouth. Felicity's shoulders drop and her eyes narrow at Iris.

'We tried. We tried and it failed. It's just better for everyone if nothing came of it,' Felicity eventually says, even though the words come out slightly bitter towards the end.

'Felicity,' Iris starts to say, not expecting that to be the story behind them.

'Don't worry about it. It just wasn't…it apparently wasn't meant to be.'

Felicity gives her a sad smile before reaching out to grab the coffees that were offered to her. Taking a deep breath, Iris stands back as Felicity makes her way over to Oliver, a smile on her face as she waves the coffee in front of her. Oliver gives her a look before accepting the coffee with a thank you.

All three watched the sudden and surprising interaction between Oliver and a new customer that had just entered the building. Iris's eyes dart over to Felicity to gauge her reaction but the blonde's features schooled with only a slight hint of curiosity. Eventually goodbyes are said and Oliver walks ahead of Felicity to open the door, gesturing for her to leave before him. With a final parting wave, the two Starling City blondes have disappeared.

'What's the deal between those two?' Iris throws to Barry, who startles at the sudden question.

'What?' he responds and Iris sighs.

'Oliver and Felicity, what's their deal? They're clearly into each other.'

Barry gives a similar smile as Felicity had.

'I don't know,' he answers and Iris raises an eyebrow. She can tell that Barry is hiding something but chooses not to push it.

'I think they would be cute together. Don't you think?'

Barry huffs a laugh and nods his head, Oliver's words running around his head. He could see now that Oliver was in the same situation that he was in and he felt sorry for him. He could see the war raging inside Oliver, his want and desire for Felicity but for some reason, it had been pushed aside. Everyone deserved happiness in their life, even Oliver Queen. It was at that moment that Barry decided he was going to try and help Oliver see that he deserved to have a life outside of the arrow. He deserved a moment of happiness. Returning his attention back to Iris, Barry took a sip of his coffee as he lost himself in what she was saying, Oliver's words not ringing so loudly right then.

* * *

I know it's short but I hope you liked it.


End file.
